Warriors: Terror On The Horizon
by Dark Antid0te
Summary: The Great Battle is over, the Clans are rebuilding and going back to what they once were. Though as a new prophecy arises, terror can be seen on the horizon waiting like a hunter. Only the new can drown it out and repair the code once and for all but sometimes even such sacred things bare scars that haunt deep into its heart and soul. There are also those who do not accept change.
1. Thunderclan

___** Allegiances**_

___** Thunderclan**_

_Leader_: **Bramblestar -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy_: **Squirrelflight -** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

(**apprentice Snowpaw**, a long haired white tom with yellow eyes)

_Medicine Cat_ **Jayfeather -** gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Apprentice, Coldpaw** (Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes)

_Warriors_: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Dustpelt -** dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm -** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**(apprentice Seedpaw, a **very pale ginger she-kit)

**Brakenfur -** golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail -** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**(apprentice Dewpaw**, a dark grey tom with deep green eyes)

**Millie -** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw -** golden brown tabby tom

**(apprentice Amberpaw, **a tortioshell she-cat with amber eyes)

**Leafpool -** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (former medicine cat)

**Birchfall -** light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing -** white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose -** cream coloured tom

**Hazeltail -** small grey and white she-cat

(**apprentice Lilypaw, **a dark tabby she-kit with brown patches)

**Mousewhisker -** grey and white tom

**Lionblaze -** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap -** reddish tabby tom

**(Apprentice Cherrypaw, **a ginger she-cat)

**Icecloud -** white she-cat

**Toadstep -** black and white tom

**Rosepetal -** dark cream she-cat

**(apprentice Molepaw, **a brown and cream tom)

**Briarlight -** dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall -** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe -** very pale grey tom with black stripes

**Ivypool -** silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Poppyfrost -** tortoiseshell she-cat

_Queens_ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Daisy -** cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Cinderheart -** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Redkit, a dark ginger

tabby she-kit with ebony paws and ear tips, and Coldkit, a dark grey she-kit

Ice blue eyes)

**Dovewing -** gray tabby she-cat (mother to Graykit, a dark grey tabby tom with

unusual amber eyes, Eaglekit, a dirty white tom with dark brown eyes flecked

with yellow, and Hollykit, a she-kit with a dark grey pelt sprinkled with black

and green eyes)

**Brightheart -** white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Amberkit, a

tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes, Snowkit, a long-haired white tom with

yellow eyes, and Dewkit, a dark grey tom with deep green eyes.)

_Elders_ (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Purdy -** plump tabby tom, former loner, with a gray muzzle

**Spiderleg -** long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Graystripe -** long haired grey tom

_Cats Outside The Clans_

**Smoky -** muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss -** small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**Trip -** dark chocolate brown tom loner with bright yellow eyes who abandoned

his twolegs.


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

A very light and soothing drizzle fell from the fluffy grey clouds that hung in the Starclan skies, lush green grass was trodden on, springy and soft, by a blue-gray she-cat as she headed to a sheltered spot beneath an old willow tree. Already there was small brown she-cat, a flame pelted tom and a black she-cat with green eyes.

"Greetings Bluestar." The flame pelted tom dipped his head as she sat beside him, "We're just waiting on Yellowfang now."

She suppressed a snort, "Greetings Firestar and I'm not surprised."

The black she-cat in the group flicked her ear, "I'm still not certain as to why I'm here Bluestar."

"All in good time Hollyleaf."

The sound of paws padding against the ground came into hearing, alerting the group of cats to the presence of an old, grizzly she-cat with yellow eyes- Yellowfang.

"Ah Mousefur, thank Starclan you're here, I might be able to enjoy these sort of gatherings now." She called to the small brown she-cat before taking a seat beside her.

"I didn't notice we were such good friends." Mousefur replied, amused.

"Enough chit-chat, I asked you all here on an important matter." Blustar mewed, "There is a new prophecy to give to the Clans."

"So soon after The Great Battle." Hollyleaf murmured, confusion matting her voice.

"Yes, so soon. Must we deal with a whole new problem now? Hardly a break." The old she-cat growled, her tail flicking in contempt.

"It shouldn't reveal itself as a problem for a while yet, Bluestar has in mind we send a warning so the cats involved are prepared for when they receive the proper words of the prophecy." Explained Firestar.

The light drizzle started to ease off as sunlight strangled the rest of the clouds away and spilled out over the green and alive clearing, pale and warm.

"Wouldn't that change the fate of the prophecy if we warn them?" Mousefur spoke up, her mew sounding wary.

"We've made sure it won't."

"This still hasn't answered my question, why am I here? I'm hardly a cat to be called up for this sort of thing." Suspicion mixed in with confusion as Hollyleaf questioned the group.

"The prophecy refers to those who died in The Great Battle, it would be best if it was given by you, Mousefur and Firestar to your former clan." Bluestar answered.

Slow nods were given back in reply and a silent question was passed around, What is the prophecy?

Bluestar's gaze swept over the four cats until, "_After fire, there will be rain from the former power to drown out the past. The past must be forgotten in order for Thunder to continue rumbling. New enemies and threats will arise to the code, it will be only the rain to defeat them and begin the new future_."


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Thump!_

Something rapped against the ebony tipped ear of the small she-kit who was yet to open her eyes upon the day. She instead grumbled and flattened her ears before turning to curl up in the opposite direction.

_Thump!_

The rapping persisted on the side of her cranium, she refused to give in and ignored it wishing for sleep to fall down on her eyes once more.

_T_hump! Thump!

Sounds of life were starting to hone in on her dark ginger pelt, "Is she awake yet?"

"I'm trying!"

_Thump!_

She made out the paw of her sister raining blows on her head and huffed, curling into a tighter ball and churning her tiny paws against her mothers stomach who purred and licked her head. "I think its time to wake up anyway Redkit, go play with your littermates." Her mother, Cinderheart, nudged her with her nose until Redkit sighed and blinked open her eyes slowly.

Sounds and sights of the nursery filled her senses all falling atop one another in messy layers until the world made sense again.

_Thwack!_

One last smack to her head was enough to make her tail bush out and for her to twist and snap at the paw lingering for another.

"Ouch! _Redkit_!" Her sister, Coldkit yelped in pain and frantically licked her sore paw.

The three kits behind her giggled, "You woke the badger!" They purred, amused.

"Don't hurt your sister Redkit." Cinderheart scolded.

"She woke me up and hurt _me_." She grumbled but didn't seem to be heard.

It was always hard to have a good time of sleeping in the nursery now, it was packed with eight kits and three queens. Three of the kits, Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit, were near to leaving but it'd still be crowded and annoying even when they were gone.

Pale yet warm yellow sunlight covered the ground near the bramble entrance like spilled milk, casting dappled shade through the rest of the nursery. It was hot and stuffy and thick with the scents of fur, milk, moss and the occasional dirt made by a kit.

"Litter-mates will be litter-mates." Purred Dovewing, another queen in the nursery, she was the mother of Mousekit, Eaglekit and Hollykit- the other annoying furballs annoying Redkit.

"I wish they'd shut up more often, no cat can get any sleep around here!" Dewkit snarled from near the back of the nursery.

"Bramblestar better make us apprentices soon so I can get away from this racket." Came the agreeing grumble of his brother, Snowkit.

Redkit silently agreed with them, flicking her ear in an attempt to let them know she hated it as well but it clearly wasn't seen as the two toms turned away and muttered to themselves.

She sighed and looked at the group of kits in front if her.

"Want to come outside and play Find the Traitor Spy with us?" Mousekit squeaked, her small head poking out near the back.

"Thats an unsettling name for a kit game." Brightheart murmured, waking up from her slumber.

"Its where one kit hides, so they're the spy, and the rest have to find the spy!" Hollykit mewed excitedly, her small tail high in the air.

Dovewing looked doubtful, "That sounds like a game that would annoy a lot of cats if you get in their way."

"We won't get in the way, _promise_!" Mewed Coldkit.

"Oh let them play, then we can sleep!" Dewkit spoke up again. Brightheart looked sternly at them but said nothing.

Redkit stiffled a yawn and stretched her cramped muscles until she felt more active, blinking she looked at the group and shrugged, "I'll play."

They squealed their delight and all heads turned to the three queens for permission.

"Fine." Cinderheart sighed, "But don't get under any cats paws or you won't be playing it again!"

"_We won't_!" The kits chorused before running out of the nursery, pushing and shoving to get through the bramble entrance.

Sudden bright light snapped into Redkits vision, she stumbled and blinked to try and clear the white dots in her eyes. Sounds of wind and birds laced the blue sky above their small heads, branches of trees reached up so high outside of the hollow as if they were support of Starclan. Mouth watering scents wafted across from the fresh kill pile and faint traces of the forest burned the back of her throat and made her nose fizz and sting. Eventually everything blurred together one final time until her dark orange eyes adjusted.

The other kits seemed to have had the same trouble but were soon bouncing around eachother, "Who's going to be the spy?"

"Mousekit should be the spy! She's _already_ a mouse!"

"Why me? _You_ should!"

"Im an eagle, I find my prey from the sky!"

"Nah, Redkit should be because she was the last awake!"

"Yeah!"

Redkit sighed as their gazes was directed to her, "Fine i'll be the spy."

"You have a few moments to go and hide while we look the other way!" Coldkit explained before turning purposefully and facing the nursery.

The others did the same leaving the red she-kit dumb founded at where to go, she gazed around the clearing in awe at how big it seemed.

The medicine cat, Jayfeather was sunning himself outside his den. The apprentices Cherrypaw and Molepaw were practising their battle and hunting skills on one another joyfully by the gorse entrance. Warriors gathered to go on a patrol ordered by Squirrelflight, the deputy, or lazed about in the relaxing sun having already done one.

The clan leader, Bramblestar was stretched on the ledge of Highrocks, watching his clan with a peaceful expression. An idea struck Redkit of where she could hide, she quickly scrambled towards the ledge leading to Highrock, scampering near the edges of the hollow so she wouldn't be seen.

Slowly and carefully, she made her way up to the ledge and crawled up until she reached the top. _I'm really high up!_ The she-kit thought with a twinge of fear as she looked down. Glancing up she saw the now dozing form of Bramblestar and padded lightly over to him, sniffed before relaxing as she found he was indeed asleep.

Turning her head, she saw the kits bounding around the camp now, looking for her. Quickly, she darted into the leaders den, it was suddenly dark and much cooler, once out of sight she breathed a sigh of relief and sat in the far back corner.

Now able to look about her surroundings, she found the den was a small cave, the stone carved away as if it was meant to be there for this special purpose. Moss and bracken covered the floor, creating a comfy nest, a few feathers were lined in a certain spot. She guessed that was the spot where Bramblestar usually slept.

Half eaten vole was left beside it and when she sniffed and prodded it, found it was still slightly warm. Her teeth hadn't developed enough to eat fresh kill but it just seemed so tasty in that moment and she couldn't help but try and take a tiny bite.

It was stringy and hard to chew but she managed to swallow the tiny amount and her stomach rumbled for more, though she knew she'd have to wait at least another moon yet before she could properly eat it.

Redkit pricked her ears, trying to hear what her den-mates were doing.

"Have you found her Eaglekit?"

"Not yet!"

"I thought you were supposed to be an eagle, hunting from the air." A chuckle swept up from the breeze.

"At least I'm not a mouse!"

"Not this again.."

Stifling a purr, Redkit stopped listening and looked once more around this quiet, comfortable and peaceful den, the sleepiness from a while ago returning.

_I suppose it couldn't hurt, it'll only be for a short while. I'll wake up before they even find me!_ She thought before pawing lightly at the feathers and slowly settling down.

Before she knew it, dark tendrils of sleep were fastening on her mind and coiling along her already tired kit muscles, sinking into her bones and stroking along her short fur. Eventually black dripped over her vision and mind, spilling over and allowing her to sink into the depths of sleep.

Suddenly a gentle paw was prodding her, guilt flooded her body as she blinked and looked around but surprisingly found herself in the middle of an open forest with long green beds of grass and dappled sunlight.

Redkit squinted and looked up at the silhouette of the cat standing over her.

"Its alright little one, do not be afraid."

She clambered to her paws and gave the cat a proper look, she had black fur that seemed to shimmer and glow with faint white sparks, her eyes were the same lush, bright green of the forest around her.

Tilting her head, Redkit thought she knew this cat, "You look like Hollykit."

The she-cat purred, "I'm Hollyleaf the cat Hollykit was named after, Cinderheart was my best friend."

Gazing up in awe, Redkit realised what this she-cat was, "Are you a Starclan warrior?"

She nodded, amusement glinting in her eyes, "Yes. I am visiting you in your dream."

"Why?"

The small dark ginger she-kit couldn't seem to take her gaze of this cat, her eyes wide and round as she listened.

"I have come to tell you something very important, you do not need to do anything just yet. Do not worry, you'll know when the time comes."

"Okay! Tell me."

"_After fire, there will be rain from the former power to drown out the past. The past must be forgotten in order for Thunder to continue rumbling. New enemies and threats will arise to the code, it will be only the rain to defeat them and begin the new future._"

Confusion instantly broke out in the small kits mind, her eyes narrowed as if trying to comprehend it. Then her eyes widened and pride lit her voice, "Does _Thunder_ mean Thunderclan?"

Hollyleaf nodded, "Yes but this is all I am allowed to tell you. Remember, do not worry. I will speak to you again soon." With that, the black she-cat touched her starry nose in between Redkit's ears and she woke up, back in the cave den.

She felt utterly refreshed, warm and full with a lingering urge of safety trailing at the back of her emotions. Sitting up, she drew a paw over her eyes, yawning and stretching until she remembered where she was. Cold scraped the pit of her stomach, _Oh no. How long have I been asleep_?

Redkit realised it wasn't as warm as before and hardly any light was filtering through into the den, cautiously she peeped her head out and found it was dusk, the last hunting patrol had just returned, Bramblestar at the lead.

Swallowing, she scrambled out of the den and ran to the ledge, trying to stay low and hidden but it didn't at all work and the tabby tom saw her, though showed no anger. He padded over and leaned down, "Have a good sleep?"

Unable to mew, the she-kit just stared wide eyed back at him.

A low purr rumbled in his throat, "Don't worry, I'm not angry. Just don't do it again or everyone will have the idea to sleep in my den!" He joked, flicking a tongue over her head before bounding up to his den.

In that instant, her mother ran out of the nursery, "What were you thinking? Don't you dare go in the leaders den again unless you are summoned, understand?" She scolded

Redkit nodded seriously, scared at her mothers authority tone.

"Alright, come on, time for bed."

A little groan escaped her mouth as they padded over to the nursery and Cinderheart swished her tail in response, "If you're not tired, that's your fault."

Before Redkit followed her mother in, she turned and looked at the sky, the horizon was brimmed with a very dark orange, lighting the faint smudge of the mountains in the far distance. The sky above the hollow was dark with a brown tinge and had a bright, white claw scratching its surface, giving off very faint pools of silver light along the clearing. It cast her shadow tall and large against the face of the hollow. Blinking, she wondered which star perching precariously was Hollyleaf's.

The chiding call of her mother forced her away from the sight and soon, once nestled beside her belly and had a feed she was drawn to the wreaths of sleep once more. Her hopes were not met as she didn't meet the black cat she sought after again, instead dreaming of red and blue glinting butterflies in the trees she saw in Starclan.

_After fire, there will be rain from the former power to drown out the past. _The words spindled through her dreams like cobwebs dancing in the wind. Though they made no sense at the time, they would never leave her.


	4. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Something cold and dark scraped its way in the edges of Redkits vision, sharp yet blurred lines. She could feel it in her sunset coloured irises whenever she tried to turn her head and see what it was but it kept flitting away just out of view, just out of reach.

Trying to ignore it, she padded forward though it felt as if she were in thick, sludgy water making it hard to move and it seemed to get deeper as she moved, reaching to her neck fur and sticking to it heavy, suffocating clumps.

Before long, panic had started to clamp around her small frantic beating heart. Redkit tried to turn around and go back but the liquid seemed to yank and wrench her backwards, dragging her in. Releasing a wail, the black gloom slid in through her teeth, a blood curling yowl tore through the air, shattering the remaining light and Redkit went under.

Now it seemed like ordinary water but it was icy cold and dark and she knew she was already rather deep as if she were sinking like a stone. The surging water filled her ears, nose and mouth, choking her and blinding her now faltering eyes. They seemed to be lessening in their brightness.

Redkit churned her weakening paws and tried to kick upwards but she just couldn't tell where to go anymore, was she going down or up? Finally she gave up, the cold gripping her tiny, frail body like the jaws of a fox and not letting go.

Suddenly she felt as if she were flung violently to the side and light slammed down in front of her eyes, she jumped up, flinging moss from her nest everywhere and gasped for air desperately, her paw dapping at her neck.

Cinderheart stirred beside her and looked worriedly at her kit, pressing up against her side and washing her shaking body.

"Whats wrong Redkit? Did you have a bad dream?"

"She was spluttering like a fish." Coldkit murmured sleepily, stretching beside her.

"How would _you_ know what a fish sounds like?" Mewed the amused voice of Hollykit, seemingly already awake.

Now that she had a firm grip on her surroundings, she noted dawn light slinking in through the entrance to the nursery, dew sprinkled lightly on the ground beyond it and the den was filled with warm musky scents. Her breathing gradually slowed and her heartbeat lessened to a more normal pace.

By now Coldkit was beginning to sit up and wash herself, allowing a comforting tail to lay over her sisters shoulders.

Her mother washed Redkit behind her ears, "You okay now?"

Shakily, she nodded in reply and stretched her jaws in a wide yawn, the dream already beginning to stalk away to the back corners of her mind.

She saw Hollykit prodding her brother, Eaglekit who was snoring like a badger, Dovewing seemed to be elsewhere along with Brightheart and her kits.

Seeing her questioning gaze, Cinderheart mewed "They all went to make dirt, get something to eat and stretch their legs as they woke up early."

By the tone of her voice Redkit guessed it had been because of her and she sagged, her pelt prickling with hot embarrassment.

On the other side of the nursery, one last prod in the ribs from the black speckled she-kit was enough to make the dirty white pelted tom to jump and frantically glance around with wide yellow and brown eyes. "_Invaiders_- wha..oh."

Hollykit _mrrowed_ with laughter at her litter-mates reaction and padded away.

"Oh so you just wake me up and walk away like you got bored then!" Eaglekit called after her with sarcasm and irritation lacing his sentence.

Mousekit trotted into the nursery and found everyone awake, "_Good morning_!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Where have you been?" Cinderheart asked sternly.

"Dirt place."

Apparently not entirely convinced, Redkits mother narrowed her eyes at the joyful kit but kept silent.

Redkit pricked her ears to listen to the happenings outside the nursery, picking up groups of paw steps which she guessed where patrols either leaving or returning.

"I'm not catching as much prey as I used to, my muscles are beginning to ware." Came the low mew of a tom she guessed was Spiderleg.

"I could second that for myself." Agreed Graystripe with a nostalgic tone.

"Is Spiderleg and Graystripe going to move into the Elders den?" Redkit asked her mother, her ears swivelling away from the conversation.

Cinderheart looked at her in surprise, "Where did you get that idea?"

"I heard them just now, they're talking about how they can't catch as much prey as they used to."

Her mothers ear flicked, "Its rude to listen in to conversations you weren't invited to Redkit but both Spiderleg and Graystripe have been with the clan for a long while now, they might retire to the Elders den sooner rather then later." She admitted before adding, "But thats not a sign of weakness, it shows they've lived a lifetime of serving their clan."

Redkit nodded in understanding and sudden respect for the two warriors outside but didn't have a chance to reply as a ginger tom pushed through the bramble entrance into the nursery and she and Coldkit squealed in delight, getting up and pouncing on their fathers back.

A purr rumbled deep in Lionblazes throat as he pretended to be beaten by the two kits, "_Ah_! Help me Starclan!"

Cinderheart watched with fonder eyes from her nest before slowly getting up to touch noses with her mate, the kits still clinging to the back of their father.

"Wheres _our_ dad?" Mousekit scowled, his brother and sister joined him in looking longingly at the den entrance. Lionblaze looked up, "Bumblestripe just went on the border patrol, he'll be back soon."

Shrugging the kits padded out of the den leaving only one family inside.

"Dad can we go on a patrol with you next time?" Coldkit asked, jumping off his back and rearing up on her hindlegs to swipe the air, "We'll show those mangy Shadowclan to stay away!"

Redkit joined her, "_Yeah_! And Windclan! They won't know what hit them!"

Purring, Lionblaze shook her large head, "I'm sorry but you can't leave the camp until you're apprentices."

"Aw but please!"

"No, you heard your father now go out and get some fresh air, play with your litter-mates, ask Purdy for a story."

The kits looked at each other ruefully before slinking out, tails dragging behind them. As they came into the clearing, Redkit saw Jayfeather placing herbs outside his den in the sun as if he were drying them before going back into the den but coming out a moment later with a stick and a foul smelling thing on the end. He padded into the elders den and Redkit came up with another of her ideas.

"Hey Coldkit, lets go look in Jayfeathers den!" Redkit mewed excitedly, her fur bristling at the challenge.

Her dark furred sister looked at her with wide blue eyes before nodding, "Okay!" And followed her across the clearing.

Sneakily, they glanced around to make sure no one was looking before darting into the den. Instantly different scents filled her nose and made her throat sting along with the shock at noticing another cat in the den.

"Oh no! We forgot about Briarlight!" Coldkit whispered.

Redkit narrowed her eyes before breathing out in relief, "She's asleep, its okay!"

"Alright we have to be quiet though!"

The two sisters padded quietly through a gap in the rock and entered a small cave filled with different stacks of herbs, berries and moss.

"Oh! What's this!" Coldkit squeaked, her small paw prodding a tuft of black fur. Her sister bent down to sniff it, "Smells like fur."

"Why would he keep _fur_ in his herb store?"

"Who cares, come smell this!" Already Redkit had moved onto some green stalks.

"Isn't that catmint?"

"Who would you know?"

"I remember asking Jayfeather one time when he came back to camp with it. We should leave it, it seems important."

Huffing, Redkit forced herself away and instead sniffed around some other herbs until she heard the trot of paw steps outside the den, Jayfeathers scent drifted in and she pushed Coldkit frantically behind a clump of moss and herbs in the corner, they stayed low to the ground, holding their breaths.

"What do we do?" Coldkit hissed in her ear.

"_Shh_!"

The gray tabby tom entered the herb store to deposit the small stick used for carrying the foul smelling substance. He paused and looked sternly at the clump they were hiding behind.

"I may be blind but I'm not stupid."

Guiltily, the kits slunk out of their hiding spot and looked at their paws.

"Don't come in here without permission or someone who knows whats what, you could have eaten something and gotten yourself killed!" Jayfeather hissed, pawing the lone catmint back into place.

Redkit bravely glanced up, "Why do you have a tuft of black fur in here?"

"Thats none of your business, now get _out_ before I tell your parents." He snapped sharply, nudging them with more force than necessary until they were out of the store.

"Hey _kits_! Jayfeather you didn't tell me you had kits!" Came the playful purr of Briarlight, having woken up.

"They're not mine and not supposed to be here. Go on, _out_!" He growled.

"Aw, let them stay. I'll play with them!" She pleaded.

The tom sighed, "Fine." He turned and padded away to do whatever it is medicine cats do, muttering something under his breath.

Redkit and Coldkit padded over to the warrior sat up oddly in her nest, "Is Jayfeather always bossy?" Coldkit asked.

Briarlight let out a small chuckle as his voice came from the back of the den, "I can still hear you, you know!"

"Ignore him, he always acts like theres burrs in his pelt."

The red she-kit tilted her head, "Why do you sit like that?"

"Because I can't use my back legs and if I lay down for too long I can get sick." She tried to explain, though it still left the kits confused but they didn't push the subject.

"How can Jayfeather be a medicine cat if he can't see?" Another bold question slid from her lips, Coldkit nudged her, "He'll eat you!" She hissed, warily looking over at the tom who was hunched over some herbs.

"He has very good senses to let him know where's what." Briarlight mewed.

Suddenly the frantic mew of Cinderheart drew them out of their conversation, the kits looked at the den entrance, "We'd better go." Coldkit muttered.

"Come visit anytime!" The she-cat called after them.

"Please don't." Came the low grumble of the medicine cat.

As they left the den and went to reassure their mother, Coldkit murmured into her sisters ear, "Who'd want to be a medicine cat?"

Flicking her tail in agreement, they sat and listening to the short scold from Cinderheart but Redkits mind kept wandering back to the tuft of black fur in Jayfeathers herb store. Who was it from and what was it doing there?

Why would he keep it?


End file.
